


Alienated

by blakefancier, Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff, Hentai, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot, Schmoop, Tentacles, Tentacles in Arse, tongue in cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a lonely tentacled alien named Blake meets a lonely human named Avon and they fall in love with much happy sexy times. (Sometimes you just need a totally fluffy alien tentacle porn story. This is it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alienated

**Author's Note:**

> Blakefancier and I RPGed A LOT back in the good old LJ days. Often there was much angst with our in-character players resisting their attraction and in general making us WORK for every shred of affection. 
> 
> This story was a reaction to a series of particularly hard-fought battles. We said, THERE IS GOING TO BE JOY JOY HAPPY HAPPY SUNSHINE DAISIES PICNICS and by GOD at least one roll in the clover. And there was.
> 
> I'm pretty sure we both giggled all the way through. I reformatted it and tidied it a bit, but in general Blake is as Blakefancier wrote him, and Avon is as I wrote him.
> 
> Good times.

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Avon drove the ground-lorry containing his supplies slowly because the road was in poor condition- but then, so was the rented ground lorry. He heard an odd noise, and stopped to search for the source of it, hoping the vehicle wasn't announcing its imminent demise.

Blake huddled into a tight ball at the sound of the ground transport. Bloody and in pain, he was sure it was the men returning to continue beating him. He knew that he should run, hide, but every movement left him dizzy.

Something moved among the bushes. Avon hesitated, then fetched a long rod from his supplies and prodded an opening in the foliage. A large man was revealed, but it took a moment for Avon to identify him as such, because he looked like a curled-up bundle of bloody rags.

"What the hell?" Avon dropped the rod and touched the man, half relieved, half dismayed, to find he was still breathing.

Blake whimpered at the man's touch, afraid of being beaten, afraid of the malevolent energy of hate that would surround him. But the man's touch was different and Blake found himself relaxing just a bit.

"All right. All right..."Avon looked around, warily. There were no cliffs for the man to have fallen from in the vicinity, so the logical reason for his condition was... "Someone didn't like you." Avon hesitated. In the hinterlands, justice was often fairly roughshod. Perhaps this man was a murderer... a lunatic... maybe Avon should just shoot the poor bastard to put him out of his misery. Then the rags shifted, and Avon saw a more likely reason for the brutality. "Ah. I see. Well... I don't think much of humans, maybe you'll be a pleasant change." He grabbed the 'man' under the arms and pulled him clear of the shrubbery as gently as possible.

Blake let out a soft cry of pain as he was pulled from the bushes. He knew the man was trying to be gentle, but even the smallest of movements produced agony. If only he could take a bit of energy-- but no, that's what got him into this mess. He swallowed a few times, then said, panting, "I could stand, if you help."

Avon was doubtful, but it would make it easier to get him to the lorry. "Wait a moment, I'll clear a place in the bed of the lorry, so you can lie down." He patted the alien on the shoulder. 

Blake nodded and closed his eyes. This man seemed different from the others; there was something quiet about him. He sighed, and allowed himself to drift.

Avon returned after a few minutes. He had moved supplies and laid several layers of blankets down to form a rough bed in the back of the lorry, and left the loading ramp down. "Easy now." Avon lifted the alien's right arm and put it over his shoulder. "Whenever you're ready." Avon was still looking around warily. Whoever beat the alien half to death might return to complete the job.

Blake opened his eyes and whispered, "Thank you." With a groan, he slowly got to his feet. He leaned heavily on the man, grateful that he did not flinch away. He took a step, then another, towards the lorry.

Avon held the 'man' tightly, afraid of hurting him further by his grip, but even more afraid of seeing him slip through his fingers to crash onto the stony ground. "It's not far." Step by step he felt the weight growing heavier on him. Getting the man up the ramp was a nightmare, but at last he settled the large body onto the blankets. He turned on the interior lights and shut the lorry doors. "I have a medical kit... would human medicines help you?"

"Yes, the medicine would help heal most of the physical wounds. But..." Blake looked away. "I don't disgust you? Frighten you?"

Avon laughed. "You can barely walk with my assistance. I'm certainly not frightened of you." He opened the medical case and took out a sterile pack of cleansing cloth. "Do something disgusting and I'll make my objections known."

"My name is Roj Blake. -- What would be a disgusting act?"

Avon peeled back the rags gingerly, and started washing away the blood. "Oh, any number of things that I've seen humans do, Blake. Didn't worry about it." Avon glanced up. "My name is Kerr Avon." 

Blake winced as Avon cleaned his wounds, but was silent, knowing that he was trying to be gentle. "Why were you helping me? Most humans would have left me where they found me." 

"I didn't like stupidity. Or waste." Avon had washed most of the anatomy that looked human enough but paused when he reached what would be the genital area. "Would it hurt if I touch... that?" Avon puzzled over what to call the length of ... whatever, that protruded in a way that first horrified him when he thought it was ripped out intestine. Whatever it was, it was as bruised as the rest of the 'man' and certainly required treatment.

"No more than it hurts now." Blake smiled. "It was a good thing I'm not human, or I would be in more pain. I was able to pull my—" Blake stopped when he realized he had probably said too much already. In general, humans became extremely uncomfortable when he discussed his sexual organs with them. "Well, it should be fine, if you're gentle."

Avon nodded, and began gingerly separating the ...things. As he continued, Avon discovered there were three of them, two slender ones lined with pale pink suckers along their lengths, and a much thicker, purplish one. They were all responsive to touch, but when they didn't leap out and wrap around Avon's throat in a strangle-hold, he relaxed and got on with cleaning and inspecting them for damage, ignoring the twitching and the odd, gentle vibration he felt when touching them, more like a purr than a pulse. "Well. At least you're clean now." He got out the antibiotic, the auto-stitcher and bandaging. 

Blake closed his eyes and bit his lip as Avon handled his tentacles. He tried not to respond, but Avon was so gentle, and his energy; there was no darkness in it, no violence or evil. When Avon finished, it was almost a relief. He sighed and pulled his tentacles close to his body to stop the vibrating. 

"Almost done." Avon resisted the urge to stroke Blake's hair, then gave in. Even if the alien understood the concept of homosexuality, he was unlikely to equate it with someone touching his hair. It had been so long since Avon touched anyone... "This will hurt, I'm afraid." Avon began applying the antibiotic and auto-stitcher to the cuts that were too deep to stop bleeding on their own.

Blake whimpered at the pain of having his wounds stitched. He knew he shouldn't take energy from Avon, but he was kind, tender, and Blake could feel the energy radiating from the palm of his hand. He took some, just the tiniest bit. And it was... oh, he could feel Avon's need in it. His tentacles unfurled, lazily undulating, moving closer to Avon's body.

"It was nothing worse than a bad beating... you should soon recover." For an alien, Blake bore a remarkable similarity of form to a human. _Such a beautiful torso... so smooth and muscular._ Avon yearned towards it, but kept the touch clinical. He didn't want to frighten the poor creature after what he had already been through. Blake smelled good, too. Not quite human, but a clean, musky odor that... Avon shifted uncomfortably and concentrated on the job at hand.

If Avon had been one of his people, they would be sharing energy. But Blake knew the mating practices of humans were different from his, slower. He touched Avon's hand and stroked it. "You're very kind. I-- I feel like I should give you something for your kindness. Perhaps we could... share breath? -- That would be an appropriate gift, wouldn't it?"

Avon looked at Blake, puzzled. "Do you mean... kiss?"

"Yes, a kiss. I-- If that would be all right with you." Blake gave Avon a shy smile.

Avon's heart beat faster. _Surely he didn't mean... no doubt he had witnessed platonic greetings between relatives. A kiss on the cheek or the forehead...but he did say ' breath'..._ Before Avon could talk himself out of it, he agreed. "Yes, I'd like to share a kiss with you."

Blake sat up slowly, ignoring the ache in his ribs. He leaned forward, his lips almost touching Avon's and breathed in his breath, siphoning off a bit more of Avon's energy. He moaned softly-- oh, he loved the energy of humans, it was so wild, and abundant. It amazes him still, how quickly it was replenished. He pressed his lips against Avon's and moved them slightly, the way he had seen humans kiss.

Blake seemed to 'pull' at Avon. It was a seductive, silken feeling, and Avon leaned into it, putting his arms around Blake, careful of the bandages. He licked at Blake's mouth, teasing the full lips. Now was the time for Blake to jerk away, crying that he was 'not that sort of alien'. Avon hoped he wouldn't.

Blake moaned and opened his mouth, hoping that Avon's tongue would explore; explore the way his tentacles were doing now. The two smaller ones searched the front of Avon's trousers for an opening, while the larger one simply nudged between his legs, rubbing itself against his thighs.

Avon half-closed his eyes as Blake pressed closer. He glanced down, feeling something ... "So -- that's what it's for." It was big, and swelling before his eyes, ripples passing along its surface like a caterpillar creeping along a twig. He hesitated, but it was oozing something that looked reassuringly slippery. It had been so long. _So very long with nothing but toys and dreams._ Avon brushed the slender tentacles aside and undid his trousers, jerking them and his underpants quickly down in a tangle about his knees, holding his breath in hopes that the alien was actually somehow compatible with Avon's desires.

The smaller tentacles darted forward, exploring Avon's genitals. One of them slid slowly around his cock, tightening then relaxing, the other nudged his balls before moving behind them, searching until it found that small opening. Blake arranged the small tentacle so that a sucker laid over the opening. After a moment, he vibrated his tentacles, stimulating the suckers into action.

Avon moaned and thrust his tongue into Blake's mouth, sucking and licking as far as his tongue would reach. What felt like slender fingers wrapped about his cock, delightfully squeezing the whole length at once. Then... "Ah!" Avon tore his mouth away for a gasp of pleasure as what felt like dozens of tiny wet mouths sucked his genitals and arse. "Ah! Yes, I like that!" He returned to kissing Blake, digging his fingers into Blake's hair to hold that luscious mouth close.

Energy came off of Avon in waves and Blake sucked it up. His tentacles pulsed with excitement at the build-up of energy. Avon seemed to be enjoying it too, his mouth sucking at Blake's, hands tangling in his hair. Blake felt a tightening at the base of larger tentacle, and he knew it was almost time. The tentacle sucking Avon's opening detached itself and the head of the larger tentacle pressed against it. With a firm pulse, he lubricated Avon's opening.

Avon felt something probing delicately at his arsehole, and he instinctively spread his legs. _It shouldn't be easy, sitting up like this,_ he thought vaguely, but was too aroused to pursue the thought. The body against his was warm and firm and his cock and balls were being expertly caressed and jiggled, as if a living vibrator wrapped about him, changing pressure and tempo almost in response to his unspoken wishes. All he wanted was... "More! Oh, please..." Avon moaned into Blake's mouth.

Blake wrapped his arms around Avon and kissed him hard, sucking the moans from his mouth. He wanted to ask Avon if there was something else he should be doing, if he should play with Avon's chest, the way some of his people enjoyed, but he didn't want to pull away from his mouth to ask. Instead, he gave Avon more, pushing his main tentacle into Avon's opening.

"Ah!" Avon opened his eyes wide and tried to shove himself down on the cock entering him, tried to push his cock into the hands holding him, but he was being held too tightly, controlled too well. He moaned louder and surrendered, wrapping his arms tightly about his lover, mutely begging. It had been so very long since he had someone fill the aching emptiness inside him and he needed it so badly. 

Avon's energy had Blake completely charged, feeling as if he was filled almost to bursting. He used his smaller tentacles to squeeze and suck and manipulate Avon's cock and balls. His larger tentacle vibrated wildly, moving in and out of Avon's opening, as he tried to excite more energy from him. He licked Avon's mouth and moaned. "You... your energy... it's perfect." He gasped, "Perfect." 

The cock was thrusting powerfully into him now, shaking his whole body with the force of it. "Yes... oh... yes." He kissed Blake frantically. "Perfect... oh, fuck me harder, Blake. Want to..." He kissed Blake again, and again." Ah...feel you come in me. So big... so good."

Blake's tentacle moved in and out of Avon, shoving harder and faster than he had ever done before. It felt wonderful, unleashing his power, sharing the way he used to when he was with his own people. His tentacle vibrated even more as he got closer to fulfillment. Then before he could hold back, he was coming, smaller tentacles squeezing and stroking, the larger one gushing into Avon. 

Avon gasped as a rush of liquid heat filled him. He'd never been able to actually feel someone's semen pouring into him, but this...oh, this felt so good, pulsing in hot, wet waves as if it would never stop. "Ahhh..." Avon clamped down on the thing inside him, suddenly remembering that it was not a cock, and his lover wasn't human. He didn't care in the slightest as the heat in his guts and the pounding against his prostate triggered his own orgasm, balls jerking in their warm prison, cock bathed in its own hot juice as the tentacle wrapped around it trapped the fluid. Avon collapsed against Blake, gasping and trembling all over.

Avon's energy lapped over him in lazy waves, and Blake sighed. He retracted the two smaller tentacles, but left the larger one inside of Avon, the way he would with his own people, allowing his seed to be absorbed into the body, and not wasted. He rubbed Avon's back and shared breath with him a moment. "Were you all right? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Avon smiled lazily and shook his head. "Mmm... no, that was wonderful." Avon laid his head on Blake's chest a moment, then blinked and lifted his head, feeling guilty for his selfishness and trying to hide it. "Are _you_ all right? You could barely walk a few minutes ago."

"I wouldn't mind lying down, I'm a bit tired. But other than that, I'm fine." Blake stroked Avon's cheek and smiled. "Your energy helped me."

Avon didn't quite understand what Blake meant, but he could see that the lines of pain around Blake's eyes were gone. He smiled tentatively at Blake. "Good. I'm glad you're feeling better." He kissed Blake's chest, then lifted his head again. "We should leave here. --I was on my way to my ship." He paused, then continued, "I wasn't going anywhere in particular, so if you'd like, I could take you to your people." _And maybe Blake would be willing to 'share breath' with Avon along the way._

Blake slowly pulled out his tentacle and kissed Avon. "No! I don't belong with my people anymore. But if I could take me to a planet where the citizens wouldn't beat me, I'd appreciate it."

"I don't know if there are any human planets that civilized. -- I'd never beat you. You could stay with me as long as you like... until you want to go."

"Could I really?" Blake smiled in delight. "I'd like that. I'd like that very much. Thank you, Avon." Blake hugged him.

Avon grinned and returned the hug. "Thank _you_." He kissed Blake and then reluctantly moved back and started to pull up his underpants. "You could try to sleep here, but I doubt the ride will be smooth enough, or you could join me in the driver's compartment up front."

"Oh, I'm not tired." Blake grinned. "I'm energized. I've never met a human with so much energy. Are you sure you aren't a Xyzzian?" Blake paused as a thought came to him. "This isn't one of your fertile times, is it?"

Avon laughed. "No, I'm quite sure I'm human. And human males don't have fertile times. Our biology leaves that to the females."

"Oh. Well, that's... silly. Humans are strange creatures, but I like them. I like you." He added shyly, "And you have a beautiful tentacle."

"It 's not half so talented as yours, but I'm glad you like it." Avon wriggled into his sodden underpants, tucking away his 'tentacle', and then pulled up his trousers. He got up, squelching, and offered Blake a hand. "I don't have many clothes on board that will fit you, but we can work something out, I'm sure."

Blake took Avon's hand and pulled himself up. "I'll have to spend most of my time naked." He grinned. "I hope _you_ have an extra change of clothing. You're sounding rather wet. I take it that your body doesn't absorb the seed of your mate."

"No. It gave me pleasure, but... well... biologically speaking, human males aren't designed to accept seed. Most human males wouldn't even enjoy it. In fact... I've been beaten for suggesting shared pleasure with one of those males. If you ever wish someone else, you must be very careful."

"Oh, Avon, that's horrible." Blake hugged Avon tight. "You can share pleasure with me whenever you like. I like taking seed into my body." He took Avon's hand and guided it to the opening just behind his tentacles. "Right there."

Avon caressed the opening gently. "Yes, I'd like to share pleasure with you that way, too. You're beautiful, Roj."

Blake gasped, his hips rocking gently, his tentacles wrapping around Avon's hand. "Not as beautiful as you."

"I need a little more time between sharing... to gather 'energy'." He kissed Blake gently. He didn't move his hand away from Blake's opening, but tried to soothe rather than excite. "And we really do need to leave here now, in case those people return. We should reach my ship in an hour."

Blake nodded, and with a sigh, released Avon's hand. "I'll sit up front with you."

Fortunately the lorry started on the third attempt and they reached Avon's ship before nightfall. The ship greeted Avon and extended the auto-loading ramp.

Blake curiously looked over the ship. "Doesn't it get lonely without other people?"

"I prefer being lonely to being in unpleasant company." Avon backed the truck up to the auto-loader and lowered the ramp.

"I suppose. --But you won't be lonely anymore. And neither will I."

"No." Avon's eyes softened when he looked at Blake. "There are more pleasant human worlds than this. We could visit them if you like." The ship signaled to Avon that the auto-loader had completed the task of emptying the lorry. "I have to drive the lorry out of lift-off range. Do you want to wait here, or walk back with me?"

"Maybe I should stay here." looked down at the bloody rags covering his body "I'm not dressed for a walk." leaned forward and kissed Avon I like sharing breath with you. "You will hurry back, won't you?" 

"Yes. I want to show you my ship. I haven't ever been able to show her off to anyone." He watched Blake walk a few feet away from the lorry and sit on a large stone. "I will be right back." 

Blake sat on the rock and looked up at the lovely sky. He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun, the soft breeze ruffling his hair, and hummed to himself. He was with someone who was willing to share pleasure and energy, someone who was not disgusted with his body, who liked him. He had never been happier than he was right now. 

Avon parked the lorry among some trees. He had to pay a refundable premium far in excess of the vehicle's worth, but he had no intention of returning it to get back his deposit. Either the transport company will track it down by its transponder, or a scavenger will have it. He patted the rusty hood, feeling mildly guilty about abandoning an innocent machine, and walked back to his ship. To his lover. Avon grinned as he approached and saw Blake, basking in the sunlight. "I'm back."

Blake opened his eyes and smiled at Avon. He stood and rushed over to him, giving Avon a big hug. "Yes, I can see that." He laughed and brushed his lips against Avon's. "I missed you."

"Well, it was a long time." He kissed Blake back. "The best thing about this planet is that there are no regulations on space traffic. We can leave whenever we like."

"Oh, that's good." Blake smiled shyly. "If you've replenished your energy, you could show me your sleeping quarters. We could share pleasure again."

"You _have_ made a remarkable recovery." Avon touched Blake's face gently. "Yes, I'd like to show you my sleeping quarters, very much." He took Blake's hand and turned to face the ship, which automatically opened a hatch and extended a ramp. 

"It knew you're home. It's a smart ship, isn't it?"

"Yes, he is. I designed the computer myself. Herman is quite clever." Avon walked up the ramp with Blake, lights turning on ahead of them. "Herman, take us off this dirt-ball, would you? Someplace safe and quiet, you know what I like."

A lighter, younger-sounding, version of Avon's voice replied, "Who's he?"

"Hello, Herman. My name was Roj, Roj Blake. I'm going to be staying here with you and Avon. For as long as I like, right, Avon?"

Avon kissed Blake. "Yes, Roj, as long as you like."

Herman said, "Wonderful! I told you that you needed someone besides me to look after you, Kerr."

Avon rolled his eyes. "Yes, mother."

Herman laughed. "Go on, then. I'll take us up. Have fun, boys."

"Thank you, Herman. We will have fun." Blake hugged Avon and kissed him tenderly. "Your energy is so strong, I may never get out of bed again." He siphoned some energy, moaning softly at the pleasure it brought.

Avon leaned into Blake's arms, feeling the delicate seductive pull again. "I don't know what you're doing, but it feels good. Let's do it in my bed."

"All right." Blake nuzzled Avon's neck, pulling in a trickle of energy. "Lead the way."

Avon took Blake by the hand and led him down a corridor lined with holographic reproductions of artworks. Among others, Mona Lisa smiled enigmatically at Michaelangelo's David (shrunken to fit the ship), and Rodan's Thinker contemplated Venus rising from her seashell. The bedroom door slid into the wall as they approached, revealing a fairly austere room dominated by a large, black-sheeted bed that rose from the floor. "The bed's in a grav-controlled field. Once we're in it, Herman could take off and we won't feel a thing. "Avon grinned. "At least we won't feel the ship moving."

Blake smiled and removed the dirty remains of his clothing. Then he climbed into the bed, rolling onto his back, and spread his legs. He sighed happily, his tentacles waving lazily. "Oh, this bed is really comfortable. And it's very big. Perfect for sharing pleasure."

Avon took off his own clothes and joined Blake on the bed. "Oh, yes." He crawled up onto Blake and began kissing him, rocking his hips against Blake's tentacles. "What would please you best, right now?"

Blake moaned, wrapping one of his tentacles around the base of Avon's cock and trying to guide it forward. "I want you inside of me. Please, Avon, will you? --Does your tentacle self-lubricate?"

"No, but we humans have learned to compensate." Avon leaned over Roj and produced a jar of lube, a clear gel that smelled fruity when he opened it. "Put it on me, please, Roj."

Blake nodded and scooped up some of the gel. "It smells nice." He pulled his tentacle away and began to rub the lube into Avon's cock. He smiled as it grew and hardened under his touch. "I love the colour." He began using both hands. He could felt the buzz of sexual energy, and he opened a small conduit between them, allowing the energy to drip towards him.

Avon moaned softly and pushed himself into Blake's hands. He felt it again, the sense that he and Blake were already intimately connected, a pull as if Blake were sucking him, only instead of the sensation being limited to his genitals, his whole body felt as if it was feeding his lover's hunger. "Ah, that...ummm...does it felt as good receiving my...energy... as it does to me in giving it?"

Panting, Blake replied, "I don't... I don't know... how it feels... for you. But..." He moaned. "...your energy feels _so_ wonderful. Strong. Oh so perfect." Blake released Avon's cock and arched up as a particularly strong pulsed of energy surged through him. His tentacles flailed for a moment before moving forward. The smaller tentacles latched onto Avon's inner thighs, sucking gently, while his larger tentacle nudged and slid over Avon's cock. 

Avon moaned and thrust into the curve of warm, slippery tentacle, clutching at Blake's arms to steady himself. "Oh, oh, yes." He fumbled for the gel, and reached below Blake's tentacles, massaging the opening. "I want to..." He gasped as the sucking tentacles playfully engulfed his balls and began 'kissing' them. "Aah, I want to give you every... everything."

Blake whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh, I've never... you're the first person to... touch me there with... " He spread his legs wider and rolled his hips. "... fingers. Oh please, oh please!" He opened his eyes and pleaded. "Inside of me, please." 

Avon grinned, glad to have shown Blake a new experience. He grasped his cock and guided it to Blake's hole, just pressing the tip against the opening. Blake's tentacle was larger than Avon's cock, but the end was far more slender than his cock-head. "This will be new, too. If it hurts too much, tell me."

Blake whispered, "I will. Avon, I'm glad you found me. Now, please, I want to feel you inside of me."

Avon's hips pushed forward, and slowly Blake's hole opened to allow him entry. He paused when Blake frowned, but Blake made no complaint, so Avon pushed harder, rocking his hips to try to ease his way in. "Ah!" Once his cockhead was inserted, there was a ripple of internal muscle and Avon lunged forward, managing to stop himself when half his length was buried in the warm, pulsing tunnel that gripped and massaged and purrs around him. "Are you... are you all right?" Avon trembled all over with the need to thrust.

There was some discomfort as Avon entered him, but Blake concentrated on the energy pouring off of Avon's body, and that helped. His body knew what to do to accommodate Avon, to help ease the way. His small tentacles gripped Avon's thighs, the larger one going lax now that it was no longer needed for seduction. He concentrated on his internal muscles, massaging and vibrating around his lover's tentacle. He was concentrating so fiercely that it took him a moment to realize Avon was speaking. He smiled and arched his body. "Yes. Kerr, yes."

Avon smiled down at Blake and whispered, "You are so beautiful." Then his hips took over and plunged him into Blake, balls-deep in his alien lover. He moaned and pulled nearly out and then thrust again. Sweat poured over his body, down his flanks, puddling in the small of his back. He felt so alive, his skin taut with holding it in, but he didn't have to hold it in, not any more. Roj wanted it, wanted to feel what Avon had to give. Avon moaned and worked up a hard, fast rhythm, panting and grunting as he tried to give Roj all his love.

With each thrust, Blake cried out in pleasure. He had never felt anything like this before, the wild thrusting of his lover's hips as he plunged his hard tentacle into Blake's body, the tidal wave of sexual excitement pounding through Blake, drowning him in desire and love. He vibrated his internal muscles even faster as he grew closer and closer to orgasm. His body was jerking with each touch, and he couldn't... he couldn't. With a harsh cry, his body tightened, then released its excess energy.

Blake lunged beneath him, crying out. Avon's entire being focused on the places where he touched Blake, the universe dwindling to a pinpoint of brightness and joy with Blake's face at the centre. "AhhHHHH! "Avon's orgasm struck like lightning. He fell across Blake, cock still lodged in comforting warmth. 

Blake wrapped an arm around Avon's waist and gave a sigh of satisfaction. He had never felt so happy, sated, or exhausted, in all his life. He kissed Avon's cheek and closed his eyes, basking in the warmth and life of his lover. He murmured, "Kerr-love, so happy. Always..." He sighed again and slowly drifted off towards sleep.

Avon snuggled more comfortably against Blake's chest, and shut his eyes, smiling. He murmured, "Sleep well, Roj."

Herman dimmed the light and raised the ambient temperature over the bed to one that he judged comfortable for both sleepers. Then he turned the ship towards the Niagara cluster, humming romantic tunes softly to himself on the flight deck.

***

Avon, Blake and Herman landed on Ornamenta for a breath of fresh air, and also to get some clothes for Blake. Blake didn't mind being nude, but Avon liked buying presents for him. Besides, he thought Blake looked wonderful in the beige hiking shorts, leather sandals and Hawaiian print short-sleeved shirt.

Blake looked down at the outfit Avon purchased for him and laughed. "Are you sure I don't look silly?"

"Not to me." Avon grinned. "We're going on a picnic, you'll fit right in."

"If you say so." Blake smiled. "I must admit, these shorts are much more comfortable than trousers. I didn't understand how you humans can wear so many clothes."

"I suspect it's partly acculturation, and partly because our species evolved in the tropical regions of our planet." Avon looked down at himself. For the picnic he had chosen to wear a blue cotton shirt and blue madras plaid shorts along with black cotton trainers. He put on a pair of dark sunglasses and hoisted the picnic basket. "Do you like to swim?"

"I love to swim." Blake draped his arm around Avon's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. "Is there going to be a river or lake where we're going to picnic?"

"Lake." Avon rubbed Blakes' shoulder. Ornamenta had a delightful attitude towards sexuality. While no one had sex in the streets, it was considered quite normal when you're at an outdoor holiday resort to enjoy nature to the fullest. Some of the smaller lakes could also be rented for private parties. "Which would you prefer, a public or a private lake?"

"Oh, I don't know." Blake frowned. "I'd like to be around people but I don't want them to hurt me. And if we share pleasure, they're going to see that I'm not human." 

"A private lake, then. One with a cabin, so we could stay as long as we like. We could always visit the public lake to talk to people and see what other amusements are on offer." Avon put the picnic hamper in the basket of the rented duo-cycle.

"All right." Blake wrapped his arms around Avon and gave him a lingering kiss. He _whispered_ , "you're perfect." Then he released Avon. "I want the sidecar!" Blake jumped in, grinning.

Avon laughed and handed Blake a pair of sunglasses, then got in the duo-cycle and revved the engine. "Hang on!"

Blake put on the sunglasses and wiggled in excitement. "I'm ready!"

Avon zipped through the side-streets of the little holiday town, laughing as the breeze blew his hair, then took the road to the lake, which wound through pocket-sized holiday farms, and ranches before climbing into the hilly lake region, exchanging the scent of hay for pine and the lowing of cattle with birdsong.

Blake closed his eyes to better appreciate the ride. It was fantastic, the sun on his face, the breeze against his body, the buzz of the motorbike and the dizzying speed. He never thought he'd be so happy, not after he was forced to leave his people. After what felt like a short time, the duocycle stopped. Blake opened his eyes and grinned. Oh, it was beautiful. He took a deep breath And it smelled lovely.

Avon looked around with satisfaction at the silvery white cabin nestled among beds of multicoloured wildflowers, the comfortable-looking wooden furniture, including a glider, on the porch, the nearby gazebo entwined with ivy vines, and the path lined with white stones, leading through the cool shade of the piny woods to the lake. Ornamenta may appear rustic, but the world was decidedly modern. He had selected the cabin and arranged the rental over the duo-cycle's inbuilt tourism comp and received assurances that everything would be perfect. He smiled at Blake. "What would you like to do first?" 

Blake took off his glasses and ran his hand through his hair. _grinning_ "A picnic. We could eat, share pleasure, then have a swim to wash the seed from our bodies." 

"That sounds perfect." Avon smiled and got the picnic hamper. "Let's go."

Blake took Avon's hand and pulled him along the path towards the lake. "This place is beautiful. Could we really stay as long as we like? How did you hear about this place? Have you been here before?" He pointed to a tree. "Ooh, look at that bright red bird."

Avon grinned, pleased by Blake's enthusiasm. "Yes, the cabin and the lake were ours as long as we like. I'd never been here before, Herman heard about the planet and thought we would like it." Avon looked at the red bird and his grin widened. "He's showing off for his mate. See the little brown bird on the branch, watching him?"

Blake laughed. "Maybe I should do that for my mate. Puff up my chest and sing to you. Or maybe not. I have a horrible voice. Maybe I'll just have to whisper all the things I want to do to you. Like run my hands over your body, and share breath with you, and let my tentacles wrap around yours and squeeze and stroke until you moan."

"I like the sound of your voice." Avon stopped walking and kissed Blake. "When we get to the lake, I want you to tell me everything you'd like to do with me. And then I want you to do it, and see how happy you could make this little brown bird."

"I want to make you feel as happy as I feel. You're so special. I've never met anyone like you. You're beautiful and kind and your energy tastes so sweet, so pure. It's like drinking wild honey." 

"I never even knew I had energy." Avon smiled. "It felt so good to share it with you." He tugged at Blake's hand, pointing to the lake, visible through a gap in the trees. "I've a groundcloth in the hamper. You could have your honey now, and eat the rest of the meal later."

"I'd like that." He paused and then said, "I love you. Come on, I want my honey." He pulled Avon forward, laughing and pointing out the small creatures he saw scampering in the trees and brush.

The trail to the lake terminated in an artificial beach made of imported white sand that glittered with fine particles of mica. There was also a picnic table complete with benches and a green and white striped umbrella shading it, a small dock with a two-man paddleboat tied at the end, and a large wooden swimmer's float, anchored half-way out in the lake. Avon laughed and aimed Blake towards an invitingly soft-looking patch of sand. "This looks like the perfect place for honey, to me."

Blake nodded and stripped out of his clothing, tossing them into a pile. He sighed in relief, stretching his tentacles and wiggling his toes in the sand. "It's soft!"

After admiring Blake for a moment, Avon took off his own clothes. "It's warm, too." He spread the groundcloth over the sand and kneeled on it, holding his arms out to Blake.

Blake dropped to his knees and gave Avon a fierce hug. "I do love you. So much." He kissed him gently, then pulled back slightly and grinned. He rubbed Avon's nipples with his thumbs. "You have such cute nipples."

Avon looked down at himself and grinned. "I'd never thought of them that way." He kissed Blake, and reached down to fondle his tentacles. 

His tentacles quivered and vibrated at Avon's touch. "Oh, but they are cute. And starved for affection." He gave one a lick. "See how hard they are? They want me to touch them and lick them and suck them. Poor little things." He licked the other nipple, then began to gently suck it. 

"Oh.. oh, yes...and these look very lonely, too." Avon gently urged one of the slender side-tentacles to extend itself so that he could reach it with his mouth. He kissed it and licked the tip before sucking it into his mouth.

Blake gasped as his tentacle was sucked, warmth radiating over his body, making him shudder. He bit Avon's nipple, then moved over to the other; he didn't want Avon to be uneven. He reached down and gently stroked Avon's tentacle.

Avon moaned softly, and pushed his cock into Blake's hands, abandoning the slender tentacle for the central one. It was much longer and more flexible than a cock, and as Avon hunched over to suck on the warm, tingly tentacle an idea came to him. He lifted his head. "Do your people ever both ..." He tried to think how Blake would say it. "absorb seed together?"

Blake abandoned Avon's nipple and looked thoughtful. "Sometimes, when two people are trying to have children and it's their fertile time. Why?" He noticed that the head of Avon's tentacle was wet with fluid. He gathered as much as he could on his fingers and brought it to his mouth. "Mmm, you taste good."

He touched Blake's hair softly. "The one thing I doubt I could ever give you is a child. But if you wanted to pretend... we could do it that way."

Blake looked at Avon and smiled shyly. "We might be compatible. But even if we're not, I'm still the luckiest person in the world to have found you." He kissed Avon and whispered, "Let's pretend. It's both our fertile time and we're going to give each other a child." 

Avon hugged Blake tightly, then released him, and lay back on the groundcloth, hips raised by a convenient hillock of sand beneath. He pulled on his rapidly stiffening cock, then remembered to get the lube from his discarded shorts. "I want you, Blake. So very much." He spread his legs. "I want to be in you, and I want you to be in me."

"Oh, yes, Avon." Blake crawled on top of Avon and kissed him hard. His large tentacle nudged Avon's opening, the tip slipping into his body. His tentacle pulsed, sending a small gush of lubrication into Avon's body. "My turn."

"Ooh." Avon pulled his legs further apart. "I love that." He panted and reached between his legs to fondle the slippery tentacle, fingers tracing over bumps and veins on the thick rope of muscle. "Your tentacles are so clever."

He moaned softly and smiled. "You're clever, Kerr-love."

Avon grinned, and drew a deep breath as the tentacle squirmed into him further, vibrating. "We're... well matched, Roj. Ooh..." The sun reflectsed off the lake, glittered on the sand, and haloed Blake's curly head in a golden glow. "I will never forget this day."

He stroked Avon's face."If we're going to absorb seed together, you'll need to lubricate me, Kerr." His smaller tentacles wrapped around his cock and balls, sucking and vibrating. He whispered, "I want to feel your fingers inside of me. Caressing me and loving me." 

"Oh, I do." Avon said _softly_. "Yes, I do." He opened the lube container, and warmed a generous glob of it in his hands. He rubbed the underside of Blake's tentacles, finding the passage below, then dipped a fingertip in, all silk and satin and 'purring' vibration. You feel so good, Roj.

His lips parted and he gasped quietly. "Oh, you make me feel good." His tentacles moved, fucking and stroking Avon. "You're my other half. I want to share everything with you."

Avon murmured, "Yes, everything." His finger was joined by a second one, exploring gently inside Roj. He wondered if there was an alien equivalent to the prostate gland, and if Roj had ever had a lover play with it. He found an area that felt different, ridged rather than smooth muscle, and rubbed it firmly.

Blake cried out as Avon did something that made him dizzy with pleasure. He pushed down onto the fingers, grinding his hips. Panting, he asked, "What... what was that? Oh! Oh, what are you doing?" 

Avon laughed. "I'm... loving you. My love." Avon paused, then said it again, fingers rubbing harder and faster over the ridges that seem to swell and vibrate more with each stroke. "My love. Is that good, is that what you like, Roj?"

"That's so good.... so good. I didn't know that was there." Blake pressed his face against Avon's neck, moaning and rocking his hips. "Oh, why didn't I know that was there? I'm going to... if you don't stop... oh, please don't stop." 

Avon fluttered his fingers against Blake's pleasure-ridges, panting with excitement. "Do you want to come like this? Or do you want my... tentacle?"

Blake whispered, "Please, your tentacle." With effort, he stilled his hips. 

Avon reluctantly slipped his fingers out of Blake's body. Blake's tentacles moved with an equally slow reluctance to uncurl from his genitals. He greased himself thickly and then held his stiffly erect cock still. "If you turn around you could sit on my... tentacle without having to pull out of me." He stroked Blake's inner thigh.

"All right." Blake pushed himself up into a sitting position. Sweat dripped down his body and he was trembling. He touched Avon's face, flashing him a quick grin, then he slowly maneuvered himself so that he was facing Avon's feet. Then he raisesdhis body over Avon's tentacle and lowered himself onto it. He moaned, "Kerr..."

"OH! Oh, Roj..." Avon's hands went to Blake's hips, guiding him down. His cock was once more enfolded in pulsating warmth, encouraged to stretch and grow even further. "Oh!" Blake's tentacle inch-wormed its way further into Avon, vibrating more rapidly. Avon moaned loudly, his thighs trembling as he thrust upward into Blake and then immediately pushed backward onto the tentacle.

Blake squirmed on Avon's tentacle, trying to find the right angle so that it will stroke that spot in him. After a bit of wriggling, he found it-- it was like a shot of energy up his spine. Moaning and panting, he rode Avon hard and fast. But he didn't forget his lover; he slithered his tentacle in and out of Avon's hole, counterpoint to his movements.

Blake took a moment to get settled, jiggling on Avon's cock while Avon moaned with delight, then he moved. Avon's mind went blank, washed clean by sheer ecstasy. His knees jerked as the thick tentacle up his arse danced in and out, and his hips rose and fell to meet Blake, feeling the slight roughness of Blake's pleasure ridge against his cockhead. 

There was nothing left of him but pleasure; his lover's tentacle inside of him stroking that spot that made him sob with ecstasy, and his own tentacle, buried in deep, silken warmth. He loves to make Avon moan and jerk, loves to make him happy with pleasure. He'd do anything for this man. Anything at all. He rose and fell, faster, harder, slamming his hips down, grinding, his tentacle vibrating as fast as it could. Then he did it, the one thing that would drive him over the edge. He opened an energy conduit, and sucked, hard. A bright light flashed before his eyes and he felt as if he burst open, energy and warmth exploding outward. He came, flooding Avon's opening with seed, filling his lover again and again and again, until there was nothing left. Until he was limp and exhausted.

Avon felt the pull, the hunger in his lover, and his body immediately responded, eager to give, to nourish. He arched up, crying out as his arse was filled to overflowing with Blake's liquid love, and his cock made its own offering to Blake. Blake's slender tentacles sucked convulsively at him, writhing against his groin as he clutched at Blake with hands and locked, cock and arse, trying to merge them into one being. Avon screamed and collapsed under the heavy, sweaty, half-smothering weight of his lover. "Roj..." he murmured, and stroked the twitching length of the slender tentacles.

Blake withdrew his tentacle and lifted away from Avon's body. Then he turned and hugged him tight. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but found he had nothing to say. Instead, he gave Avon a slow, lazy kiss, tongue lapping at his mouth. 

Avon returned the kiss, content to hold and be held. He smiled at Blake, and stroked his hair, too happy for words.

Blake smiled back and rubbed their noses together. Then he sighed happily and stared adoringly into Avon's eyes.

"It's a lovely day." Avon sighed and traced the curve of Blake's ear. "Lovely."

"Yes." Blake stroked his cheek. "Kerr-love."

Avon nuzzled against Blake. "We shall make love in our cabin, and in the gazebo, and perhaps in the paddleboat and on the swimmer's float." He smiled. "I'm glad I brought a large picnic lunch."

Blake whispered, "Yes." He hesitated and then asked, "I am yours. Are you mine?"

Avon looked directly into Blake's eyes. "Yes." He touched Blake's mouth lightly. "Only yours, now and for as long as you'll have me. I waited my whole life for you." 

"And I waited my whole life for you, Kerr-love." Blake smiled. "Forever." He leaned forward and kissed him.

Avon wrapped his arms around Blake and kissed back. "Yes, forever. I want to share everything with you, not just pleasure. Anything that's important to you."

"You're important to me." Blake grinned. "Also, taking a swim would be nice. I'm sticky."

Avon laughed and gave Blake another quick kiss. "Come on, then."  
    

***

Blake had been feeling increasingly tired as of late. But what the medical computer revealed truly left him shocked. Then happy. And, finally, afraid. Pale and trembling, he went in search of Avon.

Avon was in the garden, laying a tesselated pattern of bricks down to make a path between the rose bushes. Well, there would be rose bushes later. He didn't fancy dodging thorns whilst setting bricks. He was humming to himself, thinking how pleased Roj would be next spring when the garden really came to life. Now it was mostly reddish dirt and dormant bushes.

As Blake neared the garden, he could hear Avon humming. He hesitated, but after a moment, continued on until he could see his mate.

Avon heard Blake approaching, and sat up, smiling. He pulled off his gloves and brushed a hand through his hair, which had been falling in his eyes. "Time for a break, I think, Roj." 

"Yes." Hesitantly he said, "We need to talk, Kerr."

Avon looked puzzled, but he went over to a stone bench set beneath a woven arch, destined someday to be covered in ivy or a flowering vine. "Come and sit with me." Roj looked very serious, and Avon was becoming slightly alarmed. "Is something wrong?"

Blake sat next to Avon and stared at the ground. "I... I don't think so. But you might. I want you to know that I understand if you want to send me away. I won't make a fuss, I promise. I'll go away quietly."

Avon reached out to grasp Blake's shoulders. "Send you away! No, never! If you don't like it here, we'll go somewhere else. Was someone cruel to you?"

Blake shook his head and looked up at Avon. "No, no one has been cruel. And I love it here. Among my people, this would be blessed news. But I know among your people, that isn't always so." After a long pause he said, "I'm going to have a child. I'm going to have your child."

Avon stared at Roj. He whispered, "That isn't possible... is it?"

Blake looked down at his boots. "It must be, because I am." He said softly, "I'll go pack my things. I will be able to keep my things, won't I?"

"Why do want to leave me?" Avon was upset. "You said you'd stay with me." Then a thought struck him. "The baby... isn't going to kill you, is it?" 

"No! No, of course not!" Blake shrugged. "You didn't seem very happy."

"You keep talking about going away! Why couldn't you have the baby and stay with me? Are you ashamed of me now that you're carrying my child?"

Blake looked at Avon. "I could never be ashamed of you, Kerr. I thought... I thought you wouldn't be happy when I told you. That you would be angry or ashamed of me."

Avon reached out to stroked Blake's hair. "I love you. I will love our baby. Didn't leave. Just tell me what you need and I'll do it , or get it."

Blake grabbed Avon and pulled him close, buring his face against Avon's shoulder. "I don't want to leave. I don't. I love you, too. All I need is you, Kerr."

Avon kissed Blake's hair. "Then everything will be all right. I'll take care of you and our baby." He rubbed Blake's back. "Does Herman know?"

"Yes, he knew. He tried talking to me after I received the news, but I was too worried to talk to him. You don't think I hurt his feelings, do you?"

"No, but I imagine you worried him. Herman cares about you, you know. He'll want to help..." Avon suddenly grinned. "We're going to have a baby!"

Blake smiled and kissed Avon. "Yes, we are."

"You're sure you're all right? The sun's not too hot, was it? You should have worn a hat." He touched Blake's belly lightly. "Where is he... or she?"

Blake laughed softly and lowered Avon's hand just a tad. "It's right here. And I'm fine. Just a little tired, but that's normal."

Avon bent down, lifted Blake's shirt and kissed the place his hand had touched. He said softly, "Hello." 

Blake stroked Avon's head. "It could't hear you yet." He smiled. "I love you."

Avon looked up at Blake with shining eyes. "I love you. Thank you. I never thought I could be a father."

Blake grinned. "Well, I can't take all of the credit. You did help."

"I did, didn't I?" Avon had a ear-to-ear-grin. 

"Oh, yes. And you did a wonderful job." Blake ran his fingers along Avon's jaw. "We could reenact the moment."

Avon chuckled. "I thought you were tired?"

"I could take a nap afterward." He licked Avon's mouth. "And we should celebrate."

"Yes." He kissed Blake. We should." 

Blake began working on the buttons of Avon's shirt. "I'm glad you agree." He leaned over and kissed a now exposed nipple.

"This bench isn't very comfortable." Avon wriggled appreciatively. "Perhaps we should... ah..."

"What should we do?" Blake sucked the nipple, tongue playing with the tip.

"Ah! I'm sure there's a bed... around somewhere..." Avon began opening buttons on Blake's shirt. "I seem to remember one being delivered... a big bed... "

Blake laughed, kissed Avon, then stood and took a few steps back. "Catch me!" He ran.

Laughing, Avon ran after Blake, taking shortcuts over piles of brick and bags of sand." I'll get you!"

"You're cheating!" Blake slowed down, just the tiniest bit, as he got closer to a nice, soft, patch of clover.

"Just evening... the odds... your legs... are longer than mine!" Avon put on a burst of speed just as Blake slowed, and the two of them tumbled into the patch of clover.

Blake laughed, wrapped his arms around Avon's neck and kissed him. "Now that you've caught me, what are you going to do with me?"

"To the victor belong the spoils." He returned Blake's kiss with enthusiasm. "So I suppose I should despoil you."

"Oh, yes, please." He played with Avon's hair and arched against him.

"Let me see what I've won. Avon pushed Blake's opened shirt off his arms and licked his chest. "Mmm... delicious."

Blake gasped and grabbed a fistful of Avon's hair. "I'm glad you think so." 

Avon sucked on a nipple for a moment, while his hands were working on the fastenings to Blake's trousers. "So sweet..."

"Kerr! Oh, Kerr." He pushed against Avon's hand. "I love you."

Avon got the trousers open, and began stroked Blake's main tentacle while the side tentacles curled around his arms. "And I love you." He bent close to suck the tip of the tentacle.

Blake cried out and arched his hips, his side tentacles tightening and loosening around Avon's arm. He siphoned Avon's energy slowly, wanting it to build, like his pleasure.  
      
Avon sucked harder, feeling the tingling 'draw' as his bondmate was nourished by Avon's energy. He was even more pleased by that than usual, for now it felt as if he was helping to feed their child as well.

Blake moaned twisting under Avon's gentle touch. He could felt the tightness in his body of the spurt of lubrication and he tugged hard on Avon's hair. "Stop! Kerr, you have to stop!"

Avon sat back, panting, and stroked Blake's hips to soothe both of them. "Yes, Roj..." His voice trembled only a little.

Blake's tentacles reached out for Avon, stretching and waving. "I want us to make love."

"Yes." Avon smiled. He quickly removed the rest of his clothing. "I want that, too. Very much."

Blake undressed and laid back among the clover. "I'm so happy."

"So am I." Avon lay down on top of Blake and kissed him. I" love the way you taste... and smell... and feel... so beautiful."

Blake blushed. "Do you really think so?"

Avon kissed Blake again. "More beautiful than any man I ever met." Avon grinned. "And far, far sexier."

"You're beautiful too. And perfect. The most perfect person in the world." Blake wrapped his arms around Avon's neck, his side tentacles caressing Avon's thighs while the large one nuzzled Avon's cock.

Avon moaned and thrust against Blake. "Love you." His hands stroked over Blake's chest, circling over the nipples. 

Blake gasped, "Yes." He lifted his head and kissed Avon tenderly. "Do you want to be inside of me? Or shall I be inside of you?"

"In me, please, this time." He reached down to fondle Blake's main tentacle. "It feels as if it's been months since I held you inside me."

Blake moaned, his main tentacle vibrating against Avon's hand. "All right." His side tentacles slithered up and wrapped themselves around Avon's cock and balls, sucking gently.

Avon gasped and shifted forward, spreading his legs. He kissed Blake again and grinned and half-song a bit of doggerel that had suddenly come to mind. 'Roll me over in the clover, Roll me over, lay me down and do it again.'

"You're silly." Blake laughed. "I love you." His main tentacle slithered between Avon's thighs and nudged his arsecheek. It pushed against his hole, penetrating him slightly, then there was a pulse, as he lubricated.

Avon moaned as the slick tentacle began to enter and he felt the warmth of Blake's natural lubricant. "I'm giddy with happiness." He touched Blake's face lightly. "I feel as if the whole world should be laughing with joy."

Blake kissed Avon's fingers. "I feel the same way. Thank you, love." He pushed in as much of his tentacle as was comfortable for Avon.

Avon sighed and arched his back slightly, trying to find the best angle for both of them. "Oh... yes... that's good."

Blake was panting. "Yes... perfect..." He moved his tentacle in and out of Avon, making it vibrate gently. His side tentacles began to rhymically tighten and loosen around Avon's genitals. As always, pleasure washed over Blake, not just from the physical aspects, but from the emotional ones as well.

Avon rocked back and forth, moaning slightly. 

"Kerr, oh, Kerr!" Blake pulled Avon's head down and kissed him hard, his tentacle moving in and out faster. He began to siphon Avon's energy, moaning as it rushed over him like water.

Avon kissed Blake back hungrily, hands roaming to all the sensitive areas within reach on his lover. He loves this, the closeness, the incredible stimulation of skin on skin, of tentacles that seem to instinctively know what pressures and movements drive him mad with ecstacy. And better than that, the connection between them as Avon's life-force traveled shimmering down his nerve endings, eager to enter Blake.

Blake couldn't stop moaning-- not that he wanted to. He never thought he would ever find a love like this: passionate, comfortable, and consuming. A person whose very touch made him twist and arch, whose kisses made him eager for more. 

Avon was licking and kissing over Blake's neck and throat now, burying his face against the smooth warmth of muscle, so close he heard Blake's heart pumping, like his own, faster and faster. He cock was eager, but he told himself to wait, that he wanted to feel the wonderful rush when Blake flooded him with his seed. For a moment he regreted that he wasn'tt one of Blake's people, that he cannot nuture Blake's child within himself, but the moment passed. It didn't matter who or what they were. They love. 

Avon used his mouth to touch Blake's throat-- he was so gentle, so tender. A jolt of Avon's energy pressed him and he cried out, arching as his nerve-endings tingled at the overstimulation. He came, hard, vibrating wildly, Avon's name on his lips.

Avon cried out and came hard, trying to press himself even closer, trying to make them into one being.

Blake slowly slid his tentacle out of Avon's body and released his cock and balls. Then he wrapped his arms around Avon, stroked his back and murmured softly.

Avon lay quietly, luxuriating in the afterglow and the fading resonances between them. The moment seemed too special for words and so he was silent, with only his fingertips moving in tiny circles on Blake's skin.

Blake smiled and placed a kiss on Avon's head. He could be like this forever-- lying on the soft clover, the sun warming his skin, his mate in his arms. He turned his head slightly-- within arms' length were white wildflowers. He reached out, picking one and placing it in Avon's hair.

Avon felt something tickle his scalp and smelled a sharp, fresh scent that he recognized after a moment as the local equivalent of a daisy. He smiled. 

Blake laughed and picked another one, again placing it in Avon's hair. He wondered what Avon would look like with a crown of flowers and decided to find out.

Blake was having fun, so Avon kept his eyes shut and pretended he didn't notice the steady addition of foliage to his hair. He had never had anyone weave flowers into his hair, and the idea amused him.

When Blake was finished, he grinned. "You look like Renos. In my people's myths, he was the god of the forest."

Avon opened his eyes and grinned down at Blake. A daisy bobbed rakishly above one eyebrow. "And what did he do in these forests?"

"He played his pipes and frolicked with the wood nymphs."

"My sort of god, then." Avon kissed Blake, pulled back and laughed at the dusting of yellow pollen fallen on Blake's forehead from Avon's floral wreath. "Hello, nymph."

Blake stroked Avon's cheek. "Hello, my wood god." He whispered, "I love you."

Avon turned his head to kiss the palm of Blake's hand."My love. I'm not too heavy on you, am I?"

"No, you're not too heavy. Thank you, love. Thank you for everything."

"Thank _you._ " He kissed Blake softly. "You make me so very happy." 

Blake laughed "I could lay here with you all day."

"We'll get hungry eventually. Could we eat daisies?"

"I don't think so." Blake sighed. "Well, I suppose we could spend part of the day here. Or maybe just nap."

"Yes. And later we'll have a talk with Herman. He'll have a baby to mother, that should make him very happy."

"Mmm, yes." Blake squirmed until he was more comfortable, then with his arms still around Avon, he closed his eyes. He sighed. "Love you."

Avon settled himself, sighed and closed his own eyes. "Yes... I love you, Roj."


End file.
